


you will see me again and live in me

by orphan_account



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Age Regression, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Nick bit his lip as he realised that he could actually see the extra breadth of his shoulders compared to Joe’s, the difference in musculature. Sixteen year old Joe hadn’t seriously been into working out yet.</i> Originally posted at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/boyfriends_fic/8834.html?thread=1044098#t1044098">boyfriends_fic.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	you will see me again and live in me

**you will see me again and live in me** ([reference](http://www.aspirennies.com/private/SiteBody/Romance/Poetry/Neruda/Review_100LoveSonnets_Neruda.shtml))  


Nick found himself smiling as he watched little Joe – he felt a little gleeful whenever he said that, even if it was only in his own head – wandering around the room, bouncing on his toes in excitement. He’d been shy at first, kept looking at Nick with his big, shining eyes; he still did, in fact, whenever he thought Nick wouldn’t notice. But he’d relaxed some, more closely resembling the hyperactive ball of energy Nick remembered.

Still, the disparity between the Joe of Nick’s memories and the Joe in the room was startling. The main thing Nick couldn’t get over was how _small_ he was. Nick knew Joe’s body like his own, knew its muscles and sinews, its birthmarks and scars. Knew it because the same blood ran through their veins and because the knowledge that he loved and was loved was settled deep into his bones. Now he faced the reality of this odd individual, a living memory, a blend of so familiar and half-forgotten.

He eyed Joe, categorising the differences as Joe poked at the PS3 and pawed through the games in the cabinet, his shirt riding up. Smooth, tanned skin; soft belly with a faint trail of dark hair. And his face, little to no stubble at all. He just looked so _young._

Nick wanted to get up close, see more of the deviations that made up the sum of someone who was not quite his brother.

He was off the couch and across the room before he realised it, standing a little too close to Joe for it to be comfortable for him. The thought gave Nick a weird little thrill, and he moved further in, crowded Joe against the cabinet. Nick bit his lip as he realised that he could actually see the extra breadth of his shoulders compared to Joe’s, the difference in musculature. Sixteen year old Joe hadn’t seriously been into working out yet. It made Nick’s pulse quicken, heat suffuse his stomach and spread through his limbs.

“Can we play this – ” Joe began urgently before he let out a yelp, realising how close Nick was. Joe laughed and socked Nick before feeling up his shoulders. “You’re – my baby bro grew up so _big_ ,” he breathed, grinning.

Nick felt his own smile grow larger in response and flexed his biceps beneath Joe’s palms to make him laugh. Joe obliged.

“Aw, I’m so proud of you, Nicky.” The facetious tone wasn’t really convincing since his breath hitched. His whole face was lit up – it said, clear as day, that there wasn’t anywhere he’d rather be than right here, surrounded by Nick.

Joe kept clumsily patting Nick’s arms like he didn’t realise what he was doing, the new Call of Duty game forgotten. His hands trembled, just slightly. Probably any person besides Nick wouldn’t have noticed, but this was them, and they stood close enough to feel the warmth of each other’s breath.

Lazily, Nick cupped Joe’s ribcage in both his hands, rubbing his thumbs over each bump. “Hey, Joe,” he said, but didn’t continue, waiting until Joe was distracted, mouth parted slightly and eyelashes flickering over his cheeks. Then he slid his hands lower, seeing how far his fingertips could span Joe’s waist, and kissed him. And Joe just took it, letting him in as easy as anything.

He didn’t kiss back, however, even when Nick teased at his mouth with playful little licks, even when they made him shiver and melt against Nick a bit more, loose-limbed. Nick tickled the roof of his mouth before easing back a bit, giving his lower lip a lush suck along the way. He liked the way it made Joe’s mouth shine, red and glossy. It made him look like he’d been worked over, kissed so thoroughly it was plain for anyone to see.

_I did this_ , thought Nick, a frisson of anticipation shooting through him. _I did this to Joe._

Joe breathed in quick, shallow pants, obviously turned on, and Nick drew him closer, pressed their chests flush against each other.

“Nick ... ” said Joe.

“Yeah?” murmured Nick, nuzzling Joe’s ear and then his neck, loving the feel of his soft, downy skin.

Nick felt Joe’s head drop against his shoulder. He rubbed his face distractedly against Nick’s shirt. “Um.”

Nick eased a hand lower until he was cupping and squeezing Joe’s arse. This was so weird and so good. Shockingly, spine-meltingly good. It was as if there were two Joes superimposed upon one another; the Joe he should see, his Joe, and the Joe whom he was holding. He kept being startled anew by how tiny this Joe was when he expected someone just a little bit taller, more solid. Everything on this Joe was built on a smaller scale – even his thighs were smaller, which was maybe a weird thing to notice about his brother, but so was making out with him, and that train had left the station a while ago.

Nick found himself rubbing his hands over Joe’s hips and thighs, long, slow strokes. “You were saying?”

Pulling back to look at Nick’s face, Joe said, “I was saying? I mean, I was. What?” He looked hazy and confused, his pupils blown.

Nick smiled again, smug, and held Joe’s chin in one of his hands. He pressed his thumb against Joe’s bottom lip and leaned in, eyes beginning to close in anticipation.

“I was saying!” Joe said hurriedly, stopping Nick from closing the gap between them, but he was laughing so Nick didn’t mind as much. “I was _saying_ – we do this?”

“This?” echoed Nick.

“ _This_ ,” hissed Joe, gesturing between them and doing something with his hands that looked fairly obscene.

“Oh, right. Uh. Sure,” said Nick slowly, more interested in watching the flush of heat spread further down Joe’s throat until it disappeared beneath the neckline of his shirt.

Joe licked his lips and eyeballed Nick like he didn’t – quite – believe him. “Really?” He sounded wary.

“Would I lie to you?” said Nick and kissed him before he had a chance to answer. Joe kissed back with a lot more enthusiasm than finesse, which was surprisingly hot, just like everything else about him. It was playful and sloppy, Nick tipping Joe’s head back and trying to wrestle Joe’s tongue down with his own.

They broke apart, Nick absent-mindedly wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He stroked his fingers against Joe’s jaw, feeling the barely-there stubble. He trailed two fingertips against Joe’s mouth. “Suck it.”

When Joe did, Nick couldn’t contain a groan, his jeans tightening. He licked his own lips sympathetically and imagined Joe sucking his dick – young, sweet-faced Joe, barely sixteen – pumping his fingers in and out of Joe’s mouth a few times to see what it would look like.

Joe gazed back at him, hot-eyed, shameless. Gorgeous. His tongue worked between Nick’s fingers, eager.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” said Nick, and didn’t even care when it made Joe smirk. Instead, Nick focused on fumbling at Joe’s fly with his other hand, almost yanking the button off. “Come on, come on,” he muttered.

When he finally got the zip down, they both groaned. Nick finally pulled his fingers out of Joe’s beautiful, perfect mouth with a wet _pop_.

“Take your shirt off and pull down your pants,” Nick said, voice husky. He cleared his throat and had to swallow as Joe did so, dropping his shirt on the floor and leaving his pants around his feet. He stood in front of Nick mostly naked, shivering – but not with cold. His face was so open, trusting.

Nick moved in and mouthed at a nipple, hearing Joe’s sucked in breath, shockingly loud. Nick rubbed a hand soothingly along one of Joe’s hips until he exhaled shakily. Then Nick continued teasing the nipple into a hard little point, tapping his wet fingertips a few times down Joe’s lower spine. A tease and a promise of what was to come.

When Nick pressed his ear against Joe’s chest he could hear his heart jack-rabbiting. The room was quiet but for Joe’s panting breaths. In all honesty, Nick didn’t feel much better off but he was better at hiding it.

He circled an arm around Joe’s waist and held him tightly as he brushed a wet fingertip against Joe’s little pucker. Joe jumped but didn’t jerk away, and Nick became bolder, easing a little way in before pulling out again. He stroked along Joe’s crack, soothingly.

Looking at Joe’s face, Nick saw that he’d sunk his teeth into his lower lip. Nick pressed a kiss against Joe’s collar bone before dropping to his knees, wincing. The wooden floor hurt but it was worth the look on Joe’s face: shocked, wide-eyed, covetous.

Had Joe thought Nick would only take, not give? The idiot. Nick would do anything for him, and this would be a pleasure, not duty.

Though Nick was determined to do so on his own terms.

Joe’s cock was hard and straining, its head leaving a shiny damp trail against his stomach hairs. His balls were drawn high and tight. Nick held them in a palm, curious; massaged them and bounced them a little, gently. By then Joe was making small, desperate noises like he was so turned on that it would actually hurt him if he didn’t come soon. Nick made hushing sounds and fucked his finger into Joe, once, twice, and leaned in to breathe on Joe’s cock. It leaked more under his attention.

Nick added a second finger and pumped them in and out. He grabbed Joe’s cock and, ignoring how it made his whole head feel too hot, rubbed it against his lips. He did this until Joe was pushing back and forth like he didn’t know which way he wanted to go more. Joe’s hands were fisted by his sides to stop himself from grabbing Nick – he knew if he did that Nick would stop altogether.

Sitting back on his heels to get a better look, Nick began to use his fingers in Joe’s arse in a fast, hard rhythm. He let go of Joe’s cock, ignoring his whine.

Nick waited a heartbeat, a breath, two breaths. He grinned up at Joe, licking his teeth.

“Nick, Nick, I can’t, I need _more_ ,” said Joe, looking close to tears.

From his vantage point, Nick could see Joe’s abdominals, not as defined as older Joe’s, tense and flutter again and again. He hummed and kept fucking his fingers into Joe. “What do you need, baby?” _Baby_ – he loved how he could now call Joe this, turning the tables around.

“Want you to s-suck me.”

“Like this?” Nick kept his expression guileless – or as guileless as you can look with a shit-eating grin – and moved into to lick at the big vein on Joe’s cock with the flat of his tongue.

“Oh, _shit,_ ” said Joe in a strangled voice as he unclenched his fisted hands and clamped them down on Nick’s shoulders. He shot hard and repeatedly, everywhere, messing his belly, his chest, Nick’s cheek. His hips pumped and his stomach muscles trembled with the force of it, covered in thick white strands.

Nick could feel every contraction from inside him, and felt his dick twitch in his pants. Joe sagged onto the floor, lashes fluttering, Nick’s fingers sliding out of him.

Joe lolled his head in Nick’s direction though it looked like he had trouble getting his eyes to focus. “Give me five minutes,” he gasped. “Return the favour.”

Nick settled in to wait.

 

 

[ ](http://statcounter.com/tumblr/)

  



End file.
